Most streets, parking lots, and other paved surfaces have utility containers placed underneath them for housing or providing access to various utilities, such as storm drains, gas lines, telephone lines, sewer lines, cable television lines, power lines, etc. Each utility container generally has a frame that defines an opening for providing access to the container. In general, the frame is positioned so that it is a predetermined orientation to the paved surface. For example, it is often desirable for the frame to be positioned so that it is substantially flush with the paved surface.
As an example, many paved surfaces have gutters to catch and carry off runoff fluids, such as rainwater. Gutters generally channel runoff to catch basins that are placed underneath the gutters. The catch basins collect the runoff and channel it to a storm drain system where the water is disposed.
A catch basin frame is typically positioned on top of each catch basin. A catch basin frame typically includes a hood, which later becomes a part of a street curb. The structure of a typical catch basin frame defines a hole and a removable grate is usually provided for covering the hole and preventing large objects from falling into the catch basin. The top surface of the catch basin frame and the grate usually lie on about the same plane as the street to provide a substantially even surface.
Gutter construction typically starts by planning the location of the gutter and the location of the catch basin. A hole is then dug in the ground and a catch basin is placed inside the hole. A frame is set on top of the catch basin and concrete is poured around the frame.
Setting the frame on top of the catch basin is complicated because many regulating entities require the frame to be a certain distance from the catch basin so that the resulting gutter forms a substantially even surface relative to the paved surface. Many regulating entities also require the frame to be a certain grade or angle relative to the pavement surface so that runoff is efficiently drained off of the pavement.
One prior art method of setting frames uses a readily available material to achieve the proper distance and the proper grade of the frame relative to the catch basin. For example, contractors place rocks, bricks, beer bottles, or soda cans in between the frame and the catch basin in order to place the frame in the correct position. One problem with this method is it involves a lot of time, effort, and skill to find the right size of material to fit between the frame and the catch basin. It is the Applicants' experience that it takes a contractor at least an hour to set the frame using this method.
Another problem with this method is that the frame is easily disrupted because the materials in between the frame and the catch basin do not provide a stable support structure. If the frame moves, then the contractor must spend more time re-adjusting the frame position to meet the distance and grade requirements discussed above.
Another problem with this prior art method is that it leaves gaps in between the frame and the catch basin. When concrete is poured around the frame, the concrete may leak through these gaps and collect in the catch basin. Thus, after every gutter construction, concrete must be removed from the catch basin to maintain the efficiency of the catch basin. Additionally, objects used to support the frame, such as rocks, bricks, beer bottles, soda cans, and the like, stick in the concrete after the concrete dries. It leaves a void between the frame and the top of the concrete box, which requires grouting with no structural value.
Another prior art method uses grade rings to set the frame a certain distance and grade from the catch basin. Grade rings come in fixed dimensions. Thus, if the contractor has a twelve-inch grade ring and the frame has to be raised more than twelve inches, then the grade ring will not be sufficient to position the frame. Most likely, the contractor must resort to the prior art method described above and thus deal with the same problems described above.
Other prior art methods exist for forming concrete curbs. One prior art method is disclosed in the Picollo patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,585). Picollo discloses a reusable form for manufacturing curb inlet drains in situ. The form is understood to comprise a central key section to which a plurality of drain forming elements are detachably secured. Following the formation of a curb inlet drain, each drain forming element is detached and removed upwardly away from the drain.
W. E. Mitchell patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,809,414) discloses a form for concrete curb openings. The form comprises a pair of spaced channel members, transverse members attached to channel members, horizontal and vertical supports, angle members attached to the vertical supports, and a cover plate suspended from the angle members. When a concrete curb opening is cast, the form is positioned to allow the cover plate to overlie and completely close the drain inlet. Concrete filling is poured with suitable reinforcing wires or rods arranged in position to reinforce the structure. The form is removed by loosening the bolts fastening the parts together.
The problem with Picollo and W. E. Mitchell, as with other prior art methods, is that it uses multiple components to form a concrete curb. Assembly and disassembly of each of the components are time consuming and labor intensive. Another problem is that the dimensions of the form are fixed, and thus the frame cannot be adjusted to achieve the desired distance from the catch basin or the desired grade relative to the ground.
Another prior art method is H. D. Burdett patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,351). H. D. Burdett discloses a form for forming the catch basins, wherein the form can inwardly deflect. Strickland et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,326) discloses another form for casting catch basins, which comprises outwardly facing form panels disposed to form a box with at least two movable corner members being located at diametrically opposite corners of the box. While these references provide a form for making catch basins, they do not provide a form for laying concrete in between the frame and the catch basin. There is still a need for a simple apparatus that can be used to support the frame from the utility container and, at the same time, an apparatus that provides a form when pouring concrete around the frame.